


Отверженный

by modest_evil



Series: Деираэн До’агар [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_evil/pseuds/modest_evil
Summary: Чем может закончиться неожиданная встреча с драйдером? А с мирно настроенным драйдером? А с давно знакомым? Чем это может угрожать, и кому помешает? И насколько тяжела будет ноша последствий?..
Series: Деираэн До’агар [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737397
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Круг телепортации в дальнем конце пещеры осветился перед срабатыванием. Прибывших было трое, все мужчины. Первый высокий, статный, в паладинских латах, второй - человек, едва скользнула по нему взглядом, всё равно ничего определённого. Третий, стоявший позади этих двоих слегка споткнулся, выходя из круга и когда остаточное свечение заклинания перемещения рассеялось, она увидела, что он высший эльф. Проклятье! Жаль, что нельзя сменить форму. Но всё равно стоит попробовать.  
Торден заметил, что в пещере они не одни ещё до того как закончилось перемещение. Едва ощутив пол под ногами, наклонил голову и накинул на себя "маскировку", из-за чего проморгал окончательное затухание портала и потеряв равновесие споткнулся. Когда остаточное сияние прекратилось, с погасшего круга вслед за Роландом и Сэмом сошёл Элан. В такой спешке нельзя было прибегнуть к серьёзному превращению, искажающему силуэт, а Элан был первым эльфом, образ которого всплыл в памяти в деталях.  
На пути между кругом телепортации и выходом стояла драйдер. И сейчас она, безусловно заметив их обращалась к Роланду со всей любезностью:  
\- А не соизволит ли благородный, без сомнения, паладин помочь в беде даме? - речь прозвучала изысканно, на общем она говорила без акцента даже в форме.  
Роланд неопределённо хмыкнул, но сделал пару шагов к источнику предложения и встретился с ней взглядом.  
\- Я не могу выбраться отсюда. Выпустите? Я обещаю не нападать на вас. За благодарностью тоже не постою.  
\- А она не лжёт, - подумал Торден ещё до того, как драйдер сложила руки в жесте мира и произнесла формулу верности слову перед всеми богами.  
\- Ну так почему бы и не помочь, - Роланд принял игру в обмен любезностями и начал ответное расшаркивание. - А что мы можем сделать?  
\- Стой! - окликнул его Сэм, и тут уже паладин последним заметил силовой круг на полу пещеры. Драйдер внутри. Края круга упираются в стенки - не проскочишь, только обратно к порталу.  
\- Так или иначе нам придётся с этим разобраться.  
Просительное выражение лица драйдера сменилось обнадёженным.  
\- Мне кажется, это магическая ловушка - снисходительно замечает она.  
\- Донни, глянешь? - рассеянно бросает Роланд продолжая разглядывать драйдера.  
Ловушка оказывается поразительно простой, но тем не менее весьма эффективной. Просить Сэма пересечь круг, чтоб проверить догадку Торден не решается. Но когда догадка становится почти уверенностью, всё таки вынужден обратиться:  
\- Сэм, похоже снимать надо пробовать тебе. Здесь что-то похожее на варлочье, интересно завязано, меня не пускает распутать. Я знаю как обезвредить, но не могу подступиться - защита самой ловушки гарантированно сработает на меня.  
Человек кивает и берётся за дело сам.  
\- Роланд, отойди к кругу телепортации! - спустя секунду Торден уже присоединяется к паладину.  
\- Ну что за? Я б тоже мог попробовать, магия мне доступна.  
\- Оно реагирует на зло. И если Сэм сейчас напортачит, размажет и нас и её. Возможно, его не зацепит. Но я не уверен.  
Они замирают на несколько томительных минут, но Сэм справляется. Силовой круг медленно расстворяется в воздухе и драйдер становясь как будто больше поводит плечами, разминаясь, пока Роланд и Торден подходят ближе.  
\- Интересно, как она будет уходить, она же ни в круг ни в выход не поместится? - слишком громко думает Сэм. Или шепчет в голове у Тордена?  
\- Прошу немного подождать, сейчас нам станет удобнее общаться, - и драйдер начинает трансформацию.  
Через минуту перед ними предстаёт молодая жрица дроу. "Высшая жрица" - поправляет сам себя Роланд.  
\- А ты сильна, сестричка, - думает Торден, надеясь что смог удержать лицо.  
Крессида тем временем рассыпается в благодарностях Роланду находя в нём приятного собеседника и внимательного слушателя.  
\- Куда проводить почтенную даму?  
\- Ах оставьте, я сама доберусь, только сначала долги, первым делом долги. Чем же вас отблагодарить? Кольцо или шпильку? - она пожимает руку Роланду, мягко отстраняет его и переходит к Сэму, перекидывается с ним парой ничего не значащих фраз, хихикает, продолжая кокетничать...  
Как бы Тордену ни хотелось этого избежать, он следующий. Затеряться в тенях, изобразить скромность и смущённость, отстояться за спинами товарищей... Не прокатило...  
Жрица подходит, протягивая ему руку, заглядывает в глаза, заглядывает под личину... И отшатывается как будто увидела призрак.  
Дрожащей рукой она стискивает фибулу, скрепляющую воротник платья, вокруг неё сгущается сила и с Донни слетает маскировка.  
\- Дейра?.. - она всё ещё не до конца верит в то, что видит...  
Торден разводит руками и с кривой улыбкой шагает к ней.  
\- Ты же умер! Она забрала тебя... Я... я сама, я видела! - её голос сорвался на едва различимый лепет, а ещё она перешла на тот вариант андеркоммона, которым дети тёмных эльфов пользуются, говоря между собой о запретном. Или об очень страшном.  
\- Ну здравствуй, Кэсс, это и правда я - Торден почти наслаждаясь её замешательством аккуратно берёт ещё перепуганную жрицу под локоток.  
\- Хоть бы получилось, - почти молится он, концентрируясь на словах и пассах для модификации памяти, но в этот раз решает не Ллос.  
Крессида менее шокирована, чем показывает и counterspell обрывает концентрацию Тордена, когда заклинание уже почти сформировано.  
Но всё ещё хуже, чем кажется: Кэсс не обратила внимания что он кастует, зато заметила КАК. Торден держит крепко, она отшатывается, но вырваться ей не удаётся.  
\- Ты! мерзкий сын Гаунадора! Ты что же, Ваэрунит?!  
\- Нет, дорогая Кэсс, всё намного, намного хуже. - до боли впиваясь пальцами ей повыше локтя, так, что кажется эта ледяная рука уже порвала не только рукав платья, но и плоть, он тянется к ней и целует в лоб.  
\- Я прощаюсь, но не прощаю. Я не считаю себя отмщённым. - стилет легко входит между рёбрами, поворотом разрывает печень, яд попадает в кровь. Затухающим сознанием она видит кольцо на цепочке в воротнике рубашки Тордена и с этим кольцом в её сознание врывается правда. Она хочет кричать, она в ужасе, но не успевает...  
Донни опускает безжизненное тело на пол пещеры. На нём нет крови, но плечи поникли, на лице печать огромной усталости.  
\- Донни! Что? Это? За?! ..?! Нормально же общались, какого демона ты учинил?! Она дала обещание! Что между вами произошло? О чём вы говорили? - Роланд налетает с тем же набором вопросов, что Сэм орал напрямую в мозг с того момента как Торден стал самим собой.  
\- Либо я её, либо она меня. Ты бы хотел выбрать другой расклад? - он резко развернулся: Сэм! С тела ничего не брать!  
\- Но она же собиралась отдать нам кольцо или брошку, разве это не нарушает её обещания? - Роланд высказывает уже недоумение вместо гнева.  
\- Я сказал ничего не брать с тела! - Донни наконец вышел из себя, глаза его стали совершенно чёрные и бешеные. - Сжигать тело нельзя, - скороговоркой начал он, запуская пальцы в свои волосы, - Роланд, ты сможешь сам провести похоронный обряд? Какой-нибудь... да любой? не важно... А ещё мне нужен новый нож...  
\- Кто она? Ты называл её "Кэсс" - "госпожа" вроде на андеркоммоне, почему?  
\- Кэсс - это не госпожа. Это её имя.  
\- Тоесть ты с ней знаком. И она тебя узнала. Ты поэтому её убил?  
\- Донни, ты говорил, тебе нужен нож? - специально ли, Сэм постарался увести разговор в другое русло.  
\- Сэм, отойди от тела, и не трогай нож, он отравлен.  
\- Если Кэсс - её имя, то значит Дейра - твоё? - Роланд, почуяв тайну, стал говорить спокойно и вкрадчиво, проигнорировав ранее заданные вопросы.  
Торден поднял на него шальные и абсолютно пустые глаза:  
\- Да. А это теперь имеет значение? - и потерял сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

Торден приходил в себя тяжело. Как будто его долго душили подушкой. Или схлопотал по голове.  
\- Я что же, получил по голове? - спросил Сэма, склонившегося над ним, но оказалось, что голос ему не повинуется. Как и всё тело.  
\- Что там? -донеслось голосом Роланда. Тон был ворчливым. - Может всё таки руки на него наложить?  
\- На себя наложи! Там вон девка непохороненная. Нормально всё будет, отравлен, справится. Без тебя справится, я сказал!  
\- А ты неплох как нянька, Купер. - Подумал Торден. Или сказал?  
\- Потому что нянька тебе и нужна! Вляпался ты, тёмный, в яд дроу вляпался, драйдера прирезал... Как так то? Нормальный же был, рассудительный...  
Торден застонал.  
\- Да тише ты, это действие яда проходит, часа через два очухаешься, но пока будет больно - Сэм попытался усадить его поровнее спиной к стене, давая хоть какой-то обзор.  
Они всё ещё были в пещере с портальным кругом. В обстановке ничего не изменилось, даже тело жрицы лежало всё там же. Там же, куда опустил его Торден. Виднелась и рукоять кинжала, оставленного между рёбер.  
\- Вы... вы ничего не сделали с... ней? - он попытался разглядеть мёртвую внимательней, заметить признаки или следы ритуалов, но собственное тело пока не слишком слушалось его.  
\- Живые точно живы и обихожены, теперь можно заняться мёртвыми, правда Роланд? - преувеличенно бодро перевёл тему Сэм.  
\- Мы тебя ждали. Может ты бы сказал какому богу передать её душу?.. - голос Роланда был тих и задумчив, обращался он аккуратно, как к буйнопомешанному. И оказалось не зря.  
\- Любому! Любому конкретному богу кроме того, кому она молилась! - зашёлся было Донни криком, и уже тише, почти с мольбой добавил - пожалуйста, Роланд, кому угодно кроме Королевы Пауков, препоручи её душу, проводи, хоть Тиру, хоть Бахамуту, да хоть патрону Сэма!  
Его начала бить крупная дрожь.  
\- Яд. - повторил в голове Роланда Сэм - ещё два часа, как раз успеем. Без его участия.  
\- Тебе настолько трудно убивать родственников?  
Последнее слово неприятно резануло.  
\- Настолько сильных - да. - Донни осклабился.  
\- Иронизирует, значит жить будет - сделал вывод паладин, подготавливая церемонию.  
Из чистой мстительности, Роланд решил передать душу тёмной жрицы Сьюн - богине света.  
Когда с обрядами было покончено, Сэм деловито пошарив в своих торбах выудил платок отвратительно пёстрой расцветки. Накрыл платком рукоять кинжала, пошатал в ране. Вытащил. Магической рукой завернул в плотный узел:  
\- Твой нож, Донни, переложу тебе в котомки, сам разберёшься. - Заботливо устроив узел с ножом вернулся к телу:  
\- Что дальше? Теперь её можно сжечь?  
\- Теперь да. - отстранённо подтвердил Торден. Он будто устав от всего происходящего собирался задремать.  
\- Слышь, разведчик, огонька не найдётся? Магического. - Роланд подошёл к нему, протягивая руку - помочь встать, добраться до тела, поучаствовать в конце концов в уборке за собой после убийства.  
\- Извини, - Торден не принял руки, - не могу...  
\- Зачем Сэму вечный огонь в бутылке, зачем Сэму вечный огонь в бутылке? А вот зачем! На сувениры! - ворчал варлок, воюя с пробкой.  
Эльф и полуэльф рассмеялись.  
\- Вопрос стоял не так, - начал Торден  
\- Зачем ты за него столько денег отвалил? Надули тебя клирики на-ду-ли! - в Роланде жадность взыграла пополам со злорадтсвом - деньги то были не его.  
Тело жрицы было уже сожжено, прах развеян навстречу встающему солнцу, а вечный огонь забран снова в бутылку из тёмного стекла с притёртой металлической пробкой в форме болта с накрученной гайкой. Торден вернул себе контроль над телом, и они решили не оставаться ещё дольше возле круга телепортации. Мало ли кто ещё решит им воспользоваться в эту сторону.

Через пять дней после происшествия с драйдером Роланд отозвал Донни в сторону пока Сэм был снова занят бутылкой: кипятить воду и варить похлёбку на Вечном Огне представлялось ему не только практичным, но и забавным.  
\- Ты не спишь, - начал Роланд казалось бы издалека.  
\- Конечно, - язвительно отозвался Торден, - я эльф, если ты до сих пор не заметил, и я не сплю ни обычным сном ни магическим.  
\- Ты меня понял, но юлишь и язвишь, впрочем как и всегда. А ещё ты молишься. Каждое утро. Сэм сказал. - добавил полуэльф в ответ на вопросительно изогнутую бровь.  
\- Ты тоже. Но в отличие от тебя, я о том что ты молишься знаю из собственных наблюдений.  
\- Я паладин, я...  
\- Имеешь что-то против верующих? Молящихся?  
\- Я обязан молиться, мне молитва даёт силы, уверенность, ...  
\- Заклинания... - перебив, закончил за него Торден.  
\- ...заклинания. Я не могу объяснить ещё понятнее - ты же не паладин. Стоп. Что? - Роланд оборвал сам себя и Донни понял, что встрял некстати. Не на пользу себе, но он слишком устал, вот и проморгался...  
\- Значит тебе не нужно объяснять, ты и так знаешь. Откуда бы... Разве что... Ты ведь жрец, Торден, так?  
Отрицать было бесполезно, потому он никак не среагировал на вопрос, а Роланд продолжил, всё больше убеждаясь в своей догадке:  
\- Разведчик, боевой маг, искусство, коим владеет любой дроу... Не любой, только высокородный. - Лицо эльфа удивлённо вытянулось, а паладин продолжил. - Но мне насрать. И ты молишься каждое утро, не пропускал ни разу со дня нашей встречи.  
\- Это меня чем-то компроментирует в твоих глазах?  
\- Не лей воду зазря! За последние пять дней ты не сотворил ни одного заклинания, совершаешь молитву после каждого отдыха, но после молитвы выглядишь хуже, чем если бы вообще не отдыхал, в боях полагаешься на сталь, но и она тебя подводит, потому что ты еле на ногах держишься...  
\- Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? - холодно осведомился Донни, желая прервать разговор.  
\- Нет. Я не буду спрашивать какому богу ты служишь, на это мне тоже насрать. Но прекрати это делать, жрец, слышишь! Иначе помрёшь, как пить дать помрёшь. Я видел такое уже. Твой бог оставил тебя. Это я хотел сказать.  
Не глядя на него и не дожидаясь ответа, паладин зашагал обратно к лагерю. Торден тяжело опустился на песок обняв свои колени.  
\- А ведь он прав, - задумался эльф, - она оставила меня. Потому что я посмел у неё украсть. Украл у неё Крессиду. Укусил кормящую руку и теперь получаю тычки и шлепки. Заслужил. Я обманул богиню обмана, я же хороший приспешник, я учился у лучших - рассмеялся он собственным выводам. Смех перешёл в рыдание, он снова ощутил себя потерянным как тогда, очнувшись на алтаре живым. - Ну что ж, если мне отказано в милости, может и правда не стоит приносить себя в жертву...  
Он нашёл в себе силы встать и вернуться в лагерь. Роланд встретил его неожиданным вопросом:  
\- Теперь ты оплакал сестру по вере?  
\- Да. Я решил жить дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внезапно обрело продолжение в виде обращения самой Ллос.  
> Действия, описанные в предыдущих главах привели к тому, что она перестала отвечать Тордену на молитвы. В реалиях DnD до следующего левел-апа он не будет получать бонусов от того, что он жрец. Это ещё не произошедшие в кампейне события, по развитию персонажа как раз положенные между 9м и 10м уровнем. На десятом уровне жрец получает "Божественное вмешательство", чем и можно будет впоследствие объяснить триумфальное возвращение богини в жизнь клирика.

Что ты готов отдать   
за возможность опять видеть сны?  
Чья на тебе благодать?  
Чем проклясть тебя, блудный мой сын?

Ты не умер, мой брошенный раб,  
Ты остался мне верен сквозь боль,  
Ты несёшь в своём сердце мой знак,  
Я всё так же слежу за тобой.

Тебе точно достанет огня.  
Я гневлива и в гневе страшна.  
Ты не сломлен, но слаб без меня,  
Я вернусь, когда буду нужна.


End file.
